1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for repairing the surface of a coating to provide a coating surface with a high degree of smoothness.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as there is the growing tendency that a finish and a gloss on the surface of a coating have been remarkably improved, a scrape or a scratch marked on the surface of a coating with a paint dark in color, such as black, brown and gray is particularly striking. It is thus required that such a scrape or scratch marked on a coating surface of a vehicle be repaired by removing a site of the scrape or scratch and re-forming a coating surface that does not show the scrape or scratch and that looks substantially the same as the original coating surface.
Procedures of repairing a coating surface with scrapes or scratch usually comprises a paper rubbing step, a so-called compound rubbing step, and a finish rubbing step. In the paper rubbing step, wet rubbing papers are usually employed to remove by wet-rubbing portions of a coating surface where dirts adhere or where a paint fades or it solidifies in a state in which drips or sags of the paint remain as they are. The compound rubbing step comprises a rough rubbing and an intermediate rubbing with a cotton buff or a wool buff, using a compound including, for example, one as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,489. The finish rubbing step is to finish a coating surface with a wool buff using a compound having particle sizes smaller than those of the compound used in the compound rubbing step.
It can be noted, however, that such a conventional repairing method as have been described hereinabove rather may mark smaller scrapes or scratches on a coating surface to be repaired, thus causing a fade by diffused reflection of light on a surface of the coating which has been rubbed. Accordingly, it becomes so difficult that such a conventional method can recover a scraped or scratched coating surface to an original state, so that scrapes or scratches are repaired by re-painting.